


Snow Angels by HJ Bender

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Situations, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very suggestive 100-word C/A drabble with a winter theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels by HJ Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.  
> 

[Snow Angels](viewstory.php?sid=17) by [HJ Bender](viewuser.php?uid=2)

 

Summary: A very suggestive 100-word C/A drabble with a winter theme.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 129 Read: 252  
Published: 10 Sep 2005 Updated: 10 Sep 2005

n/a by HJ Bender

  
**Snow Angels**  
 **Author:** H.J. Bender  
 **Rating:** T+ for naughty implications.

 

Rarely did Crowley ever get the better of Aziraphale, but it happened from time to time. Like right now. In public. On the ground in St. James Park.

"Crowley, please," the angel said with a shuddering whisper. "I can't stand it anymore."

"Oh, I think you can," came the husky murmur as the demon moved rhythmically along with Aziraphale. "Don't even consider getting off before me."

"My dear," the angel hissed urgently, "my arse is _freezing_."

"All right, fine. I'm finished, anyway."

When they sat up from the ground, a snow angel and snow demon were imprinted side by side.

**_Fin_ **

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=17>


End file.
